Believe
by Puritina
Summary: What happens when Clare sees Bianca crying near the lockers? When she confronts her and tells her about someone who will always love her, will Bianca believe it? Set during season 10.


**Believe**

Clare Edwards was headed to her English class to turn in her paper. She promised Mrs. Dawes she would get it to her on time and she intended to keep that promise - especially after she had asked her to extend the due date. She was prepared to do so, her paper was kept securely in her organized binder that she was holding at the moment, but something or rather _someone_ seemed to get in the way of that.

Her blue eyes gazed upon a sight that she thought she would never see in a million eyes - Bianca De'Sousa sitting on the floor near the lockers, crying her eyes out. Something tugged at Clare's heart and a voice screamed inside her head to go and talk to the girl, but admittedly she was scared.

Bianca was the bad girl of Degrassi High, and she could kick your butt for even looking at her the wrong way. Yet the voice in her head didn't seem to care about that. _"Gosh Alli's going to hate me for this, and probably Adam too.." _Clare's heart beat sped up as she drew in a deep breath and braced herself for the worse. She walked over to Bianca, trying to make sure her steps were extra quiet so she wouldn't alarm the girl. She tapped her on the shoulder and flinched involuntarily when she looked up at her with those angry eyes. Yet, Clare seemed to see something more. They were blood shot, and you could tell just how tired she was.

"What the hell do you want!" she hissed, and Clare jumped a little, her blue eyes widening at Bianca's response.

"I...I uh, I just-"

"Spit it out Edward's!"

Freshman Clare would have ran off already, but this was the new improved Clare, and she was not going to let some girl with a bad temper run her off so easily. She dropped her bags on the floor and sat next to her, and Bianca's eyes widened in response, "What the hell are you doing!"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok," she mumbled.

"Why do you care!"

She had to think about that. Why did she care? Bianca was no friend of hers. If anything she would do everything in her power to stay away from girls like Bianca. But at the same time she knew that she had to reach out to Bianca, "Everyone needs someone who cares about them..."

For once Bianca didn't say anything, she just stared down at the squeaky clean ground. Seconds ticked by and the two didn't bother to say anything.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Clare told her.

"I know I don't!" she snapped.

Clare rolled her eyes, "You don't have to put up a fight every time someone says something either. I'm just trying to make sure that everything's ok with you."

She opened her mouth to say something but Clare kept talking, "I know that I don't know you well Bianca. I know that we're not friends, and maybe you'll never want to be friends with me...But, I'm not the type of person to just walk away from someone who's obviously hurt."

Bianca could hear the sincerity in Clare's voice, and she knew that she was telling the truth, "Wow...You really are a saint."

Clare shrugged, but smiled.

"I...I wasn't really snapping at you. I'm just having a bad day," she stated and Clare waited for her to continue.

"You know it's just family issues...personal stuff. I just have to accept that..." she bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should say anything. She didn't know Clare Edwards too well, but for some strange reason she seemed to trust her, "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I swear I'll-"

"I promise," she muttered softly, "I won't."

"...My aunt's been on my case lately. She thinks I'm a bad person, and it doesn't help that I get nothing but hate when I come here...But I guess not everyone can be loved right?" she stated bitterly, shoving her tears down her throat. It was one thing to admit her feelings to some girl she barely knew, but she would _never_ in a million years let herself cry in front of someone.

"You're wrong."

The words were clear as bells but Bianca didn't seem to understand, "Excuse me?"

"Bianca...what if there was someone that loved you more than you could ever know? What if you knew about him I mean? Would you act differently knowing that there's someone who loves you so much that they would do anything for you?" she asked.

Bianca blinked. What the hell was this girl saying?

"Well yeah I guess..."

"What if that person was there all along?"

"Cut to the chase Edwards."

"I don't know if you believe...maybe you don't but, there is someone watching over you. He loves you so much, that he sent his own Son to die so that you could have a better life. When you cry, he cries too, and when you're happy so is he. He loves you more than anything in this world," she told her.

"A-Are you preaching to me?" she accused, her voice sounding like acid.

Clare held her hands up defensively, "S-Sorry! I just...you know what maybe I should get to class."

"Yeah maybe you should," she glared.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go," she said and Clare scurried off.

But no matter how angry she seemed those words stuck with her and she wondered. What if he was real? What if there was a God out there who really did love her after all? What if there was a better life than the one she was living right now? And for a brief second, she believed.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written on this account. I just wanted to post something short on here. Let me know what you guys think. God bless!


End file.
